Vienna (Wien)
Please do not edit this account without my permission. Thank you. MoonlitCrusnik Vienna (ビエナ, Biena) is a minor character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He was given the name Reiner Lucceius (ライナー・ルーシャス, Rainā Rūshasu). He occasionally will be called Reiner instead of his Capital title when around certain people. Appearance Vienna has short brown, chin length hair and purple eyes with a tint of blue to them. His hair seems to have a tint of black to it as well as being cut haphazardly, styled rather untidily, looking rather messy; to which he parts on the right side of his head, pushing the majority of his hair back in a similar fashion as Germany. He has some bangs on the right side that is not pushed back frames the side of his face, with two curls that curl downward, sticking out rather annoyingly because he can never seem to tame. His skin is fair, almost cream in tone with rather a lean figure, having some muscle build but very slim. Upon his face are two small moles, similar to that of Austria, one under his right eye, more the right edge and another under lips, more the left. He also has many scars, to which he conceals fairly well. There is one upon his left shoulder to which was gained during the first Turkish invasion, a second scar upon his right hip from the second invasion, though it is smaller than the scar on his shoulder. A third scar is located over the left side of his chest, though small, is very visible, it was gained from the second seige by Napoleon. Upon his back, covering the lower area of about a hand is what looks like a burn mark to which symbolizes the bombs that struck in World War 1. He wears a fairly formal attire, though he wore a different style when he was younger. His current attire consist of a large white button up, collared top with loose ends on the sleeves, the end of the shirt reaches a foot past his waist. Over that top, which ends just above his waist area, is a deep purple button up vest, which is trimmed on the top and bottom with black. A black ribbon is tied around his neck under the collared, similar to a tie but is tied in a loose bow like fashion. His pants are black as well, being fairly loose but is tucked into his shin length brown boots; the boots having a light brown top to it and tied with black thread. Personality and Interests Vienna doesn't express himself very much, keeping much to himself and stays fairly quiet the majority of the time. However, when he does speak up, it's not particularly nice and he can be fairly rude in his speech. Giving off this rather mean expression, he will state his displeasure and even irritation rather openly, letting out statements and retorts that could be considered offending to any party. It's rather a surprise considering the time he has spent with Austria and Hungary, he just prefers to act this way, considering it to be his true self than to conceal it behind a 'pleasant front' that he thinks Austria puts up. However, if he does see a certain person in trouble or harmed in any manner, he has trouble ignoring such a situation and often times himself reluctantly assisting in some manner or possibly even asking if said person needs any help. He has a hard time to look the other way when he knows someone is doing wrong or is being treated wrongly, either stopping whoever is doing wrong or protect someone in trouble. As a result, he gets guilty fairly easily and hates it when he feels such an emotion, wanting to be rid of it as soon as possible, causing him to help or prevent so as to keep from feeling such an emotion. Even though he will often go around much questions and inquires; often giving off the mindset of him being rather out of touch with present affairs, or even past ones; he does know much and makes it seem like he doesn't. He'd rather keep un-involved in such matters and will do just about anything to keep out of anything he considers tiresome or bothersome. There are moments when he outright ignores others so as to keep from getting involved, however, he does listen and if he feels he needs to put in his statement, he will do so, though not in a rather pleasant manner. He enjoys to be on his own, either reading to himself and writing down certain facts, be it something he learned, aspects of certain people or some happenings in his day. As a result, he keeps a small notepad and pen on his person so that he can jot things down at a minute notice and not forget them. He often can be seen spacing out, possibly even being too involved in his own thoughts or daydreaming. He often will think much about himself, particularly about times when he was younger and even confused about certain aspects he did not understand and still does not. Even though he did live with Austria for a good portion of his life; and still does; he prefers to enjoy music on his own. He does not like to be around others when listening or even playing music. He will go out of his way to find a quiet room to himself if he wishes to compose anything and much prefers to keep others away. He does enjoy to sing along with his music and can sometimes be heard humming a certain tone when he does not realize that he is not alone. Often times, when not indoors, either making music or reading, he can be found outdoors. Though he does not interact much with the wildlife, he does enjoy to sit and stare into space, either looking at a certain point in the sky or stare at his hands. He does enjoy being in the company of certain people, so long as they keep quiet and do not constantly disturb him with questions, idle conversation and random information he could care less about. Regardless, if he can simply sit with another, he can be fairly pleasant and at times he will even strike up a conversation. Relationships Austria Vienna knew Austria for quite some time, both when he was the nation's capital and when he was the capital of Holy Roman Empire. He does not enjoy being under Austria's command, but he lives with it. Though Austria often will try to speak to Vienna about several matters about the nation, Vienna usually ends up giving little insight and often says nothing at all. He does not partially mind Austria's company but he would much rather be on his own that stick around. The only time he does not mind being around the nation, is when the two calming listen and enjoy music. Prussia Vienna has known of Prussia for quite a while, and even met/seen the nation on several occasions. However, he has not gain a certain agreement with the man, often finding his wild and boisterous ways tedious and rather bothersome. On one occasion he has even openly told the nation that he was causing more trouble than good and should cease in further meddling. It's light to say that Prussia had brushed off this statement. Recently, Vienna has found times when he does not mind the nation's company, though he would never admit to it and at times feels that he may find enjoyment in certain antics Prussia gets into. These thoughts have begun to bother the male and causes Vienna to lapse into silent thinking. Germany Vienna knew of Germany and when he officially met the nation, he found that he approved this man. Though he did think Germany was too serious at times, he did approve how hardworking he was and admired his strength. During the alliance between Germany and Austria, he spent more time with the other nation and was taught much in the art of military. Though he has told Germany that he does appreciate the lessons, it was unlikely he would have a need to use any of them as he was not a nation himself and battles were handled by Austria himself. Vienna was surprised to find out Austria had no interest in the militaristic arts, preferring to stick closely to musical facets. Hungary Vienna has considered Hungary friend for quite some time, both when she was under Holy Roman Empire, Austria and even as her own nation. He enjoyed her company, both when she was quiet and loud. He was surprised to find out that she had been mistaken for a male when she was younger but acquitted to the fact that at times, she did react more masculine than as a woman. However, there are times when he will keep his distance from the woman and often even confuses him with certain statements. It was she who had picked out his attire, stating at a time that he should look 'pretty' at times too. He has a sneaky feeling that she may know more about him than he even knew himself. Italy Considering Vienna did grow up with Italy for quite some time, he too also had thought the small nation to be female in early years. When Italy finally did start to act more as a man, he was surprised to see the girl who he had been so jealous of had turned out to be a boy like himself. This was also the time when he began to think deeply about the relationship the male had when with Holy Roman Empire. Though the two rarely interact with each other presently, he finds the nation's company to be rather tiresome and is not disappointed when the two cannot spend time together. Romano (South Italy) Vienna had met the boy when they were younger and now older, he realizes about some certain traits the two seem to share. However, even though the two seem to be rather similar in certain aspects, the two cannot seem to get along. As a result, the two very much try to steer clear of the other, which is just find by Vienna, as he would much rather keep away. Spain Vienna did not know much of Spain aside the known facts, he was irritated upon their first meeting(?). It was during the War of the Austria Succession, and very much wanted to speak his mind against all the ones against Austria. However, having little say in wars and battles, he was not involved but developed views on those involved. As a result, he does not partially like Spain and would much rather keep very far from the nation as much as possible. Though he had found out that it may be fairly difficult as he enjoys the company of Prussia, which is at times accompanied by Spain. France Vienna has a very low view on France, for he was the cause and was involved in much conflict involving the capital, though not directly. France was the cause of the fall of Holy Roman Empire and this saddens him, for the shorter nation was the first person he could enjoy being around. As a result, he does not like the blonde nation. Again though, he does realize that as he spends time with Prussia, Vienna will be around France more than his liking. He also does not like how the blonde nation talks to him sometimes and will ignore the man outright. Switzerland Like with Austria and Hungary, Vienna has known Switzerland for quite some time. He actually does enjoy the nation's company and if he could, would visit Switzerland. The two agree on many things and both know when to not talk too much. Vienna enjoys the nations harsh outlook and strong presence. Though they do not say much when together, the two seem to get along fairly well. Holy Roman Empire Vienna was surprised by how much he enjoyed being around Holy Roman Empire, he felt he could be himself around the nation and admire his strength and prowess. However, it took Vienna some time to notice how much he was not noticed by the nation, almost as if was not to be bothered. This cause much conflict within Vienna, unable to decide in leaving the nation alone or continue to be close to him. As a result, he did a little of both, keeping his distance but also trying to get as close as he could to the nation. When the nation began to spend time with Italy, Vienna was surprised to feel jealous and at that moment, began to distance himself from Holy Rome. He still regrets not spending enough time with the nation before he disappeared. Name The name Reiner is considered Old Norse and Old German, meaning Judgment Warrior. Reiner is also a variant of the Old Germanic name, Rayner, which means, 'Army' or 'Advice'. Lucceius is a variant of the Latin name, Lucius, meaning Light of the Day. He sometimes gets called the nicknames, Rei/Ray or Rain, much to his annoyance. He also is called Vie or Vien, again, to his annoyance. Trivia * The birthday of Vienna is unknown but he has been around since the late 900s and knows quite a bit considering his old age. * He has retained his younger appearance because he refuses to grow up, even though he could look around Austria's age. * When younger, he enjoyed spending time with the nation, Holy Roman Empire, though the nation paid very little attention to him. When he had noticed the attention HRE gave to Italy, Vienna could not help but grow a little jealous of the 'girl'. File:ViennaRaina.jpg|Nyo!Vienna File:ViennaReiner.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Capital Cities Category:Fanmade characters Category:Hetalia APH